A Lucky Man
by RoseGirl99
Summary: What would happen if Sindria's queen has to face once again the habit of her beloved husband? 'Death. He would die, immediately. It did happen too often that she could easily forgive him.' SinbadxOC


After I've watched Episode 18 of Magi The Labyrinth of Magic, I just had to imagine the Scene with a woman by Sinbad's side. And voila, this came out. :D

I hope you like the idea and enjoy the oneshot. I would be honoured if someone would write me a Review. :)

Thanks for shad0w0w0lf beta-reading. Thanks again. :)

Have fun and enjoy this Little oneshot. ;) :D

* * *

"Why do I always get the worst duties?! Why am I always the one losing?" Ja'far, one of Sindria's eight generals and counsellor of the country's king, Sinbad, was always the one with the worst luck in the end. And this situation wasn't the last one.

And maybe even the worst of it all.

He sighed deeply and tried to stop his beating heart, which caused pain through his chest and caused the sweat droplets on his forehead. This would be more difficult and more dangerous than everything he had come across in his life. Nothing, not even the dungeon Valefor was as dangerous as that. He wouldn't lose his life, but it was possible for him to lose his head.

He had to report to Sinbad's wife about the incident with Kou's princess, Ren Kougyoku.

* * *

 _"So...who will report this to queen Layla?" Pisti's voice mentioned the only fact that stopped Sinbad from celebrating. He gulped and looked at his generals. "I mean, we can't let this fall under the table."_

 _"It really was a good thing that she was too exhausted to come here with us. Or else..." Ja'far looked at his king and could already imagine the scene that would have happened._

 _Death._

 _He would die, immediately. It did happen too often that she could easily forgive him._

 _"So...who is gonna do it?" Spartos looked around, when all eyes of the other fell on the counsellor, who gulped and looked in fear._

 _"Ja'far, you do it." Everyone said this, synchronous._

 _"WHAAAT?!"_

* * *

"Sometimes I hate my life." He sighed deeply and finally knocked against the massive door. After a second, a soft and tender 'Come in' was spoken.

He sighed once again. Okay, into the lion's den.

Ja'far opened the door and was immediately greeted by the soft smile of Sinbad's wife. Her white teeth shone brightly, warmness and comfort emanating from her body. "Ah, Ja'far, what can I do for you?"

He could see the neatly folded paperwork on her desk and that was one of the many reason why the counsellor loved her so much as queen. At least, she did her paperwork and correctly, at that. At least, she had some sense of responsibilities and knew about the consequences of her duty as queen. She did take her time, but she managed to do it.

And she could even do that in her third month of pregnancy.

"Well, Queen Layla, I have to discuss something with you."

Her bright green eyes stared curious at him; her brown hair fell over her shoulder, as she tipped her head to the side a little. "Did something happen to Sinbad?"

"Well..." Why did he have to do it? He had just one life and he couldn't guarantee if he really was going to make it alive of the room. Her metal vessels shone in the sunlight that streamed through the window into her office.

"Something happened."

"What happened? Something bad? Shall I come?"

"No, please, that's not necessary. Don't forget that you have to take plenty of rest or else King Sinbad will go crazy again."

"Don't worry, I will deal with him." Her smile was so bright, so beautiful. Ja'far knew that she was such a great person: as woman for Sinbad and even as a queen for Sindria. He didn't want to do this especially in this case. She was pregnant and should rest as much as possible. But that would only upset her and she would get furious. It would hurt her and also the future prince or princess of Sindria.

"What's wrong, Ja'far? Something big is up or else you would have said it so directly." She eyed him, worried, and stepped forward, laying her hands tenderly on his arm.

He fidgeted with touches, but he had to be cool.

"Well, something happened with the Kou princess."

"Is she injured? Or isn't she here?" She looked beside him. But suddenly, her gaze darkened and the counsellor gulped.

Now was the moment of truth.

"Don't tell me that something happened to her." Queen Layla's bright green eyes looked at him in a dangerous manner. "Did that something happen to her?"

"It was just a misunderstanding," he tried to calm her. "It was a misunderstanding, Sinbad didn't do anything. It was all the fault of princess Kougyoku's attendant."

She turned around, showing her his back. "Ja'far, please do me a favor and bring my consort here."

She used the word 'consort'. Oh, the shit hit the fan.

"As you wish, my queen."

He left the office, sighing out in relieve. At least he managed to get out of it alive. But he couldn't tell if Sinbad would also be so lucky.

Probably not.

* * *

"No, no, I don't want to go in there! No, don't do it! I order you as your king to let me go!" Sinbad's desperate screams echoed through the floor, but Drakon and Hinahoho didn't mind that. They both ignored his pleas, taking him by his wrists and pulling him to the queen's office, just as per her orders.

The other six generals were hiding in a corner near the door. They wanted to know how that story would end.

"Let me go, dammit!"

"Please aplogize, Sinbad," Drakon said and looked sternly forward, "but with this point we can understand the queen's anger. It isn't right to cheat on your wife."

"To boot with a girl eight years younger than your wife."

"But I didn't do anything!" he replied desperately and tried once again to get away, but the grip on his wrists was too strong. He couldn't defend himself and was dragged into Layla's office.

Her smile, which was so loved by him, was directed to Drakon and Hinahoho. "Thank you for your help. Could you leave us alone, please? I want to discuss something with Sinbad."

She called him Sinbad. I'm going to die here.

"As you wish." They both bowed in front of her and left the room. The king was now alone with his queen; something he wished would happen more often, but this time he wanted nothing but to escape.

"Layla," he called her and whined when he saw her dark expression on her face. Her bright green eyes were now dark in color and her metal vessels glittered dangerously.

"Twelve."

"What?" he managed to say, staying alert.

"Do you know what that number is for?"

He remained silent, looking at her within fearful eyes. "Oh Sinbad, I'm sure you know that. I'm very sure that you know that." She leaned against her desk. "You are the one who should remember that number the most." She crossed her arms, her stern gaze looking deeply into his own.

"I don't know," he said, but regretted it soon after that.

"You don't? What a pity..." she mumbled and went to him. Standing close to him, she looked up and smiled at him. But that smile only remained for two seconds, before she suddenly grabbed his collar. "It is the number of women coming here since our marriage two years ago." She dragged him to her, he only whimpered. "And today we go the twelfth case in our row." She stepped back from him.

"Could you please explain that to me, Sinbad?"

"It was just a misunderstanding, Layla."

"There are too many 'misunderstandings', Sinbad, as if I could accept that many!"

"Please, calm down, nothing happened between her and me!"

* * *

 _"Where are we, Sinbad?! One day, a lady in her forties comes here, then a princess not even eighteen comes here. Could you please explain that to me?"_

"Oh man, she got really mad," Sharrkan mumbled and pressed his ear closer to the wall. Everyone else, beside Masrur and Spartos, was sitting on the floor and listening to the conversation. "Do you think he'll make it out alive?"

"If it continues like this... no," Pisti replied.

 _"What did I do to you, for you to cause me such pain?"_

"Today, she's got every weapon and using every argument she has," Hinahoho laughed, quiet enough to let the conversation continue.

 _"Don't you love me?"_

"The typical weapon of a wife against her husband," Drakon ached in pain when he thought about his wife using that same argument.

 _"Aren't we married? Didn't we vow to each other eternal loyalty and love? And now that, Sinbad!"_

"She really is beating him up," Yamraiha pressed her ear against the wall.

 _"Am I not enough to you? Is it my pregnancy?"_

"Oh my, this is so exciting," Pisti declared. Not even her mother was as feasome as queen Layla could be.

* * *

"How could you, Sinbad..." Quiet sobs erupted from the office and everyone kept quiet. Now was the climax of the situation.

Sinbad hated it to see his wife crying in front of him. He hated it more than anything else. But the worst thing was the reason: she cried because of him.

"Layla, please..." Now he had to be completely diplomatic; a word, a gesture, a simple look could destroy everything. Slowly, he laid his hands on her trembling shoulders. "Layla, please, listen to me."

Her sobs didn't stop. "Layla, I can understand why you are upset. I love you and only you, Layla. And no woman on the sea can change that fact." He pressed his forehead lightly against hers. "You are the only one for me. You are my wife, my queen, my lover. It is not possible that another woman could change that."

She remained silent, still sobbing quietly into her hands. "We conquered dungeons together; you were with me when Sindria was found. We married, you became my wife." His voice was calming and it seemed to work. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked with reddish eyes into his golden.

He laid his hands on her cheeks and he had her. "We will be parents in six months. Our child will be born in six months. Let's try to be a good father and mother for it."

"Then promise me to stop those damned appearances of women accusing you." Her eyes were stern, but he could also see the love for him in her face, in her features.

He kissed her lightly.

"I promise," he whispered and laid his lips on hers once again. When they separated he drew her into his arms and caressed her back and hair. "So please, don't cry. You have to be careful, don't forget that."

She nodded slowly in his shoulder and breathed the scent she loved so much. It was so calming and although she had already more than five heart attacks because of this man and though she knew that he hasn't slept with any other woman since they found their love for each other, she couldn't do anything then tremble of the only thought.

She calmed in his arms, like every time she was upset or sad. Once he held her, her heartbeat began to slow and calm. She breathed deeply in and out, kissing him one more time, her eyes suddenly tired. "I think I have to lie down again."

He looked at her in concern, worry in his eyes. "Don't overdo it, Layla. Come on, I'll bring you to our chambers. You have to rest." He knew that she didn't like it if he lifted her body, so Sinbad just laid his arm around her waist and helped her walking through the palace.

* * *

Sinbad stepped out and sighed in relief; his wife and queen sleeping peacefully and quietly. He looked up and was confronted with his eight generals, all of their eyes looking at him in a mixture of surprise and respect.

"It is a miracle that you made it out of that alive."

"You really can be happy that the queen is too responsible and careful to let you get away that easily."

Sinbad sighed in response to Spartos and Ja'far's statement. "Well, I guess I just had luck."

"In general you are a very lucky guy for marrying such a woman," Hinahoho said, and a grin appeared on his face. "I don't think that any woman would have forgiven you so easily."

"Well..." Sinbad paused and grinned, also loving and gentle, "I'm just a lucky guy!"


End file.
